Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems known as Distributed Control Systems (DCS). Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, a DCS can manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
In a conventional DCS, controllers are often used to control the operation of the industrial equipment in the processing facilities. The controllers could, for example, monitor the operation of the industrial equipment, provide control signals to the industrial equipment, and generate alarms when malfunctions are detected. Due to the continuous processing nature of these systems, DCS network migration from legacy technology to modern technology is often difficult or prohibitive.